Occupants of motor vehicles often transport various items such as clothing, bags and electronic devices such as smart phones and navigation devices. This document relates to a new and improved push hanger hook that is inexpensive to produce and may be installed as original equipment at a number of convenient locations within the interior of a motor vehicle. Such push hanger hooks provide occupants with convenient locations and adequate capacity to organize and manage the many various items that may be transported in a motor vehicle by those occupants. Advantageously, the push hanger hook is user friendly and easy to use, is endowed with a pleasing, aesthetic appearance, may be implemented at a low cost and is sufficiently versatile to meet the needs of a number of different applications.